Candy Love
by Nix1978
Summary: Written for the 2012 Valentine's Day Challenge on 'Chit Chat on Author's Corner'. M/P pairing with a little Henry thrown in. M/P are established and this is just fluff


**Written for the 2012 Valentine's Day Challenge on 'Chit Chat on Author's Corner'. I was given the pairing & a number of prompts. I warn this will be just be fluffy fluff ;) Well it is a Valentine's Day challenge… Morgan & Prentiss are established. (Ps… if you haven't watched the Lion King you may be a bit confused for a bit)**

"Damn it!" JJ scolded, throwing her cell on her desk.

"What's up?" Emily asked, sat across from the blond.

"That was the babysitter. She's sick and can't have Henry tonight. It was the first night out Will and I had planned for ages."

"Oh JJ I'm sorry." Emily sympathised.

The older profiler watched her friend gather her things and stuff them in her bag in a huff, one by one. The pout on JJ's face couldn't help but make Emily smirk. She let her stew for a minute or so before offering her services, "Hey JJ, why don't Derek and I take Henry for you tonight?"

"But you have plans too. Derek told me he's booked somewhere special."

"We can go out anytime." Emily waved away.

"Are you sure? Shouldn't you check with him first?"

"He'll be fine. Seriously, you go and enjoy yourselves."

JJ smiled and ran round the table hugging Emily from behind, "Emily you're the best!"

"You're welcome." The brunette laughed.

~~CM~~

Emily knocked lightly on the door to Derek's office and let herself in. He had his head rested on his hand as he finished off some paperwork and glanced up, greeting her with a warm smile.

She perched on the edge of his desk, arms folded, looking down to what he was writing, "You nearly done?" She asked.

"Yeah, should be about ten minutes." He muttered, continuing to write.

She took a short pause before continuing, "Listen, you know we were going out tonight…..?"

He looked up to her with a raised brow, "Yes." He said suspiciously, seeing the apology in her eyes already.

"Well I kinda said we'd babysit Henry tonight." She said with a slight grimace.

"What? But I booked somewhere really nice." He almost whined.

"I know and I'm sorry, but JJ was so excited about tonight and when the baby sitter cancelled you should have seen her face. She was so gutted."

"Oh." He breathed looking back down at the paperwork.

"Ah….." She started, studying Derek's disappointed face, "….. A bit like you look right now."

Shaking his head ever so slightly he looked up to her and gave a forced smile, "No it's ok. We can do it another time. You want me to collect him from JJ's?"

"If you don't mind. I'll go home, tidy the place up and make some dinner."

"Ok. No problem." He assured.

Emily leant down and smiled just a couple of inches from his face, "Come here." She whispered.

He closed the gap and she kissed him sweetly on the lips, "Thank you." She breathed into him.

"You're welcome baby… anything you want."

He smiled and watched her as she jumped off the edge of the desk and walked towards the door, her womanly hips swaying as she did.

"I'll see _you_ later." She said glancing backwards and winking before leaving the room.

~~CM~~

"Hello!" Derek shouted, walking in through their front door, Henry holding one hand and a bag of shopping rested in the crook of his other arm.

"Hey." Emily smiled, walking out of the kitchen wiping her hands with a towel.

Derek watched as her smile widened upon seeing Henry.

"Hey sweetie." She said excitedly, holding her arms out.

Henry ran up to her and threw his arms around her neck as she crouched down.

"Where have you two been? You've been _ages_." She asked the blond haired boy.

"We went shopping."

"Oh you did? What did you buy?"

Henry pursed his lips together with a smirk and looked back to Derek who put one finger to his lips.

The boy turned back to face Emily and shook his head, "Can't tell."

Emily laughed, "Boys and their secrets eh? You hungry?"

Henry nodded ferociously and Derek followed suit as Emily looked up to him, earning a coy roll of the eyes from her. Boys never really grew up.

~~CM~~

"Well Henry you are a big boy eating all of your dinner." Derek praised as he got up to clear the dirty plates from the table.

The boy looked up to Derek, smiling with his tomato ketchup stained mouth, "Chicken nuggets are my favourite." He informed him.

"Really…..?" Emily said, winking at Derek as she did, "….I didn't know that."

Derek chuckled as he made his way to the kitchen, placing the dishes in the sink. As he did he felt a small hand tug at his arm and looked down to see the blond haired boy staring up at him.

"What's up buddy?"

"Can we give Aunty Emily my presents now?" Henry asked.

"Sure. They're in that bag over there." Derek said, pointing to the brown paper bag sat in the corner of the kitchen.

Henry ran over and pulled out the small light brown teddy bear holding a red velvet heart and hugged it to his chest, turning to run back to Emily.

"Hang on." Derek beckoned.

The boy stopped and looked back to Derek who was crouched down next to the bag, "You forgot these." He said holding up the pack of 'Love Heart' sweets Henry had insisted they also buy and a bunch of red roses.

Henry took the packet of sweets in his tiny hand, "Can I pick which ones to give her? We can share them then."

Derek chuckled, impressed at the boy's cunning plan to get in on the sweet eating action.

"Ok, let me open them for you."

He spread the sweets on the table and sat Henry on his knee, the two of them sorting through the chalky candy. Once Henry had made his selection with a little help from Derek reading the messages, he jumped down and ran ahead, back to Emily who was crouched down in front of the TV, inserting the DVD that Henry had bought with him in his overnight bag.

"Aunty Emily…!"

She smiled as he ran to her, over anxious to give her the presents, holding the cuddly toy in front of him with a solitary rose Derek had managed to slip into the bear's hands.

"What's this sweetie?" She asked, accepting the gifts from him.

"I got them for you for Valentine's Day." He said with a satisfied smile.

"Oh, they're lovely. Thank you." She smiled, looking at the small bear and glancing up to Derek who looked over both of them with a grin.

"And Uncle Derek got you something too." The blond boy said, turning toward the tall man stood hovering above them.

"Oh yeah." Derek said, brows raised, pulling his hand from behind his back to reveal the rest of the dozen red roses.

She took the flowers and breathed in their scent, "Thank you." She said smiling up at him.

"And that's not all is it buddy?" Derek said, motioning towards the boy.

"No. I got these too…." Henry added, holding out his palm with the sweets lay upon it.

"Wow. You two are really spoiling me. What are these?"

"They're sweets and they have messages on them. I picked them." Henry said, quite pleased with himself.

Emily picked the first one, "Love you." She read, a warm smile creeping across her face.

"I love you too sweetie, but I think _this_ may be my favourite one…." She said, taking the next that read 'Cuddle Me'.

She pulled Henry into her and wrapped her arms around him, sitting him onto her lap and squeezing tight.

Derek crouched down next to them, "You forgot one buddy." He said, grabbing both of their attention as he opened out his palm.

Emily gasped in playful excitement, "Do you know what that says?" She asked looking at the boy who shook his head.

"It says Tickle Me." She squealed as she picked Henry up, lay him on the sofa, tickling him under his arms and all over his chest. Derek laughed as the boy giggled and squirmed under the brunette.

His laugh soon turned into a contemplative smile watching the woman he loved with the child. She was wonderful with him.

~~CM~~

A short while later, Emily and Derek sat on the sofa with little Henry in between them, his eyes glued to the widescreen television in front of them showing his favourite movie, The Lion King.

Derek couldn't stop glancing over to Emily throughout the entire thing….. He leant over and squeezed her shoulder, smiling at her as he saw her try desperately to hide her small tears at the death of the cartoon lion. She caught his playful smile and berated him with her facial expressions, pointing to her eye, insisting she had something in it and he responded by mouthing 'whatever' to her.

He then stared in wonder as the tough brunette F.B.I Agent grinned warmly as Elton John blasted from the surround sound speakers and the lion and lioness pranced around on the TV, falling in love to the sound of 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight'. He made a mental note to tease her about that later on…

As the credits rolled, Henry let out a huge yawn and Emily placed the palm of her hand on his soft blond hair, caressing gently, "You enjoy that sweetie?"

The boy nodded with tired eyes.

"I think your Aunty Emily enjoyed it more." Derek mocked, grinning at her unimpressed face.

Ignoring his comment, she turned back to Henry, "You want some hot milk before bedtime?"

"Yes please." He replied, rubbing his eyes.

Emily got up, facing Derek who still had a grin on his face, "Don't think you're getting any hot milk." She stated, earning a pout of the lips from him.

She shook her head with a laugh as she made for the kitchen.

When Emily eventually walked back in to the sitting room, Derek was leant over Henry, scooping him up, "He fell asleep….." He whispered, "…I'll take him up."

~~CM~~

On his way back downstairs, Derek took a detour to the kitchen, pouring the both of them a large glass of red wine. Walking into the sitting room, he placed both glasses on the coffee table and took the remote control out of Emily's hand, earning him a questioning glare from her.

"What…?" She uttered.

"I got something for you." He explained, sitting down next to her and turning to face her.

"But we said we weren't buying Valentine's gifts. _You_ said that it's a commercialised, money making….." She halted as he placed a solitary finger to her lips.

"I lied." He whispered.

"That's not fair. I didn't get you anything." She protested.  
>"Shhh…" He hushed, reaching into his pocket. "…. Now this isn't how I planned this and this isn't perfect, but I don't want to wait anymore."<p>

Her eyes widened and she swallowed nervously as he pulled out the small velvet red box, holding it in front of her.

Opening it slowly, he revealed the platinum ring with a solitary diamond. She stared at the shiny object and then back to him, but he didn't say anything. Instead he held one finger up to her, hushing her as she was about to speak. He reached into his pocket once again, pulling out two of the love heart sweets he'd swiped earlier without Henry noticing.

He glanced at them quickly and then smiled widely at her, holding the first in front of him.

She let out a small laugh as she read, 'You're Gorgeous' on the candy.

He then stared deep into her, remaining silent, taking a long breath before holding up the second.

Her eyes focused on the candy as if she were reading the two words over and over again just to make sure it said what she thought it did and eventually she met his nervous stare.

"Will you?" He breathed.

Her face lit up as her beautiful toothy grin crept across her face, "Of course I'll marry you." She whispered.

Derek expelled a stream of air from his mouth in relief as he took hold of her hand. His hand was shaking as much as hers as he slipped the ring onto her slender finger. He gently lifted her hand to his mouth and placed a feather light kiss to the back, then pulling her entire body towards him, moving his lips to meet hers.

"I love you so much." He muttered into her mouth as their kiss deepened and he felt her fingertips stroke the back of his head and neck.

She then placed each of her hands on one of his cheeks and guided his face away from hers, so they were only a couple of inches apart, "I love you too…. And I'm so sorry if I ruined your plans for tonight."

He shook his head, "No, you didn't ruin it… the important thing is I asked and you said yes. That's all I care about."

"Well just so you know, I think it was pretty perfect the way you did it."

He leaned with a smile for another kiss, but they were interrupted hearing a thud coming from upstairs.

They both made up the staircase and into the spare room where Henry slept. Emily rushed to hover over the boy who was fast asleep, arms splayed above his head on the pillow.

"Emily." Derek whispered, grabbing her attention, pointing to a couple of books that had fallen on the floor.

She smiled and turned back to look at Henry.

"He looks like a little angel." Emily uttered as Derek joined her to look over him.

He looked from the boy back to Emily who couldn't stop smiling and snaked his arm around her shoulders, leaning into her and whispering, "You wanna make one of those?"

She faced him and giggled silently, "Not just yet… I don't wanna look fat in my dress…. But there's no reason we shouldn't practice."

He let out a breathy laugh and kissed her forehead before taking her hand and leading her out of the room to really start their Valentine's day.

**Ok, so the prompts were 'Candy hearts', 'Can you feel the love tonight (Elton John)' and 'a dozen red roses'. I did warn it would be pure fluff! **


End file.
